


Confident

by sdwolfpup



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Guns, Video, Video Format: Streaming, Zombies, rapid black flashes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 08:05:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12813216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdwolfpup/pseuds/sdwolfpup
Summary: "You're not the boss of me. She is."





	Confident

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Renenet for beta, especially since she doesn't watch the show. :) The gore/blood/guns/etc. are all from the canon, but if you haven't seen the canon, there's quite a lot of it. Faces smashed in, tasers applied to faces, gunshots to faces. They're really big into doing stuff to faces on this show. Also warning for one section with rapid black flashes.

**Song:** Demi Lovato, "Confident"  
**Spoilers:** Seasons 1-3

Download [here](http://www.sdwolfpup.com/vids/Confident-sdw.zip). Stream at YouTube [here](https://youtu.be/Q2Kkqv6qIak), or watch below:

Lyrics  
It's time for me to take it  
I'm the boss right now  
Not gonna fake it  
Not when you go down  
'Cause this is my game  
And you better come to play

I used to hold my freak back  
Now I'm letting go  
I make my own choice  
Yeah, I run this show  
So leave the lights on  
No, you can't make me behave

What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being  
What's wrong with being confident?  
What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being  
What's wrong with being confident?

It's time to get the chains out  
Is your tongue tied up?  
'Cause this is my ground  
And I'm dangerous  
And you can get off  
But it's all about me tonight

So you say I'm complicated  
That I must be outta my mind  
But you had me underrated  
Rated, rated

What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being  
What's wrong with being confident?  
What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being  
What's wrong with being confident?

So you say I'm complicated  
But you've had me underrated

What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being  
What's wrong with being confident?  
What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being  
What's wrong with being confident?  
What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being  
What's wrong with being confident?  
What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being  
What's wrong with being confident?


End file.
